Automobile turbocharging systems used in the global vehicle industry are chiefly classified into four major classes: mechanical turbocharging, exhaust gas turbocharging, pressure wave supercharging and electronic turbocharging, wherein the pressure wave supercharging is not adapted to be mounted on a car due to great heaviness and large noise, and the electronic turbo charging is not well accepted by this industry due to consumption of electrical energy of a generator, generation of too small wind pressure and failure to improve engine performance. The currently popular automobile turbochargers mainly refer to the mechanical turbocharger and exhaust gas turbocharger. The mechanical turbocharger mainly depends on an engine output shaft to obtain a drive force to drive a rotor to force air into an air intake pipe to achieve supercharging. It also consumes engine power and the supercharging efficiency is not high. The exhaust gas turbocharger, as the commonest and most popular turbocharger, does not consume any electrical energy, but propels an impeller by exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and meanwhile drives a coaxial impeller to take in a lot of air to achieve the supercharging purpose. The exhaust gas turbocharger is currently the most efficient supercharging apparatus. However, this technology also has apparent drawbacks: one drawback is high production cost and maintenance cost so that ordinary consumers cannot afford; and a second drawback is low-speed weak. To address the low-speed weakness problem, a composite supercharging system (namely, combined use of the mechanical turbocharger and the exhaust gas turbocharger) must be adopted, which raises the production cost and maintenance cost. This is also the essential reason why the exhaust gas turbocharging and mechanical turbocharging technology still cannot be used universally after use thereof in the past half a century.
A fundamental principle of automobile turbocharging technologies in China, such as “Wind Power Turbocharging Apparatus with Four Air Suction Ports” (announcement number CN2519022), and “Aerodynamic Turbo charging apparatus” (announcement number CN1129281A), still remains in a “natural air suction” phase, i.e., a turbo fan is propelled by a traction force generated by the engine sucking air naturally. However, the amount of air sucked in each suction stroke of the engine is constant (the amount of the sucked air depends on a capacity of a cylinder). Such “turbocharger” converting “suction force” of the engine to fan power, to the most, only changes air flow movement trajectory, and by no means improves air intake pressure. Additionally, when the engine operates at a high speed, the turbine itself becomes an obstacle to air flow. Therefore, these technologies have not yet been recognized in the mainstream automobile industry.